Love Lessons for Mr Darcy
by EBGansteve
Summary: Both Elizabeth and Darcy are single parents. Darcy finds himself quite attracted to his son's new teacher, a certian Ms. Bennet. Lizzy cannot stand her student's father, Mr. Darcy. Fate throws them together. I wonder what happens next... Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte walked over to the table to join Bingley and his friends.

"I'm so glad you came, Lizzy," Jane whispered as she squeezed Elizabeth's arm.

Elizabeth was not particularly pleased to be there. She had had an awful phone conference with one of the parents in her class. Jane had dragged her from the house under the excuse that it would be stress relief. Elizabeth highly doubted it. Charlotte had agreed to come at Lizzy's request. Dependable Charlotte, she didn't mind Lizzy's last minute calls, begging and pleading. She was a true friend.

"So who are these friends of Bingley's, you are so determined I meet?" Lizzy had asked on the way over to the bar.

"Oh, I can't remember his name, but he's nice enough. You are going to have fun." Jane promised with a smile.

Always sketchy on the details, Lizzy did not press her sister further. Besides, when Bingley was around, Jane was blind to all else. Elizabeth walked over to the table after Charlotte and Jane took their seat next to Bingley, forcing Elizabeth to sit in the only remaining chair, next to Bingley's friend who had just gone to the bar to fetch a drink.

"So who's your friend, Charlie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, his name is Will." Bingley said, straining to be heard above the music. Elizabeth nodded with a smile. Well if nothing else, maybe she could meet a nice man tonight. Bingley was a sweet guy, somewhat lacking in common sense sometimes, but otherwise a very good man. Certainly his friends would be nice. Elizabeth stood to go to the bar and order herself a margarita. I may as well start drinking, she thought to herself. She was two steps from the table as she bumped into a tall dark haired man.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said before meeting his gaze. As soon as their eyes met, recognition set in.

"Ms. Bennet?" he asked in complete surprise.

"Mr. Darcy?" If there was one person Elizabeth would have wished to avoid, it was Fitzwilliam Darcy. Elizabeth's face reddened from embarrassment and pure anger.

"Will! You're back!" Bingley shouted happily from the table. Elizabeth's heart sank.

"You're Will?" she asked almost unable to force the words from her mouth. She could hear the disappointment and frustration in her own voice, yet masking it would have been impossible.

"And you would be Lizzy I assume?" Darcy replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ms. Bennet will work just fine." Elizabeth replied as she stepped aside and continued on to the bar.

Darcy watched her storm off before taking his seat. The woman was feisty. It would take a good while to forget the pretty blush that had come over those cheeks, even if it was in anger directed towards him. He didn't like the idea that he found his son's teacher so attractive, but he considered it yet another nuisance to be dealt with in his busy life.

Elizabeth ordered a shot, which she drank at the bar, making sure her sister did not notice. Charlotte caught her eye and gave her a knowing smile. Elizabeth knew Charlotte wouldn't betray her trust. Elizabeth and shots were never a good combination and Jane had cleaned her up more than once. Lizzy knew Jane wouldn't wish to end her night early. Then she returned to the table with her margarita. Fortunately, by the time she returned Jane had gotten up to dance with Bingley, leaving empty chairs far away from Darcy. Elizabeth sat next to Charlotte silently thanking God that Charlotte had agreed to come with her tonight. She needed a friend if Mr. Darcy was going to be with them all night. Unfortunately, a man came and invited Charlotte, who happily accepted, out onto the dance floor. Elizabeth sat awkwardly sipping her drink and avoiding Darcy's gaze, feigning deep interest in those on the dance floor. She decided to sneak a look at him, thinking he would be distracted. She was wrong. Their eyes met and she turned away quickly, kicking herself for letting him see her glancing at him.

"This night doesn't have to be completely awkward you know?" Darcy finally said, breaking the silence.

"Is that right?" Elizabeth replied with no attempt to hide her sarcasm.

"I like you, you know. Despite what you think." Begrudgingly, Elizabeth looked up at him. She was surprised by his response. Darcy held her gaze for a long time. Elizabeth was unable to read his expression. His words confused her. They had insulted one another. She had yelled at him, only hours before.

"Well, thank you Mr. Darcy." Her voice sounded small. She was losing her confidence and her anger. She looked away, unable to take the intensity of his stare. The man confused her and those big blue eyes didn't help things. She felt such strong feelings in his company, but she had not yet decided if they were positive or negative.

"You can call me Will." He noticed she did not return the favor. He also did not miss the surprise in her expression. Darcy and Elizabeth sat in silence for a few long minutes. Finally Elizabeth cleared her throat and began to attempt friendly conversation.

"So where is Edward?" She grasped for a change of subject, unable to decipher his previous remark.

"With his grandparents. He visits with his grandparents twice a month. It just allows for a little break, some time to be Darcy instead of Daddy." Darcy replied with a half smile. "Huh, I know that feeling." Elizabeth replied.

"You mean, getting to be a person, instead of a teacher?" Darcy teased.

"No, getting to be Lizzy instead of Mommy." Elizabeth replied sipping her drink and watching Bingley twirl Jane around the dance floor. It was Darcy's turn to show his surprise. Elizabeth ignored the look, as she had for years. Darcy did not pry, but Elizabeth did not find it awkward to talk about her son.

"My son's name is John. He's in Ms. DeBourgh's kindergarten class this year." Elizabeth ended her comments. If Darcy desired any more information, he need only ask

"I didn't know you were a mother. Is your husband watching John tonight?" Darcy asked, curious now to know more about Elizabeth Bennet.

Elizabeth simply wiggled her empty ring finger. "John's father is spending time with him this weekend. We never married. My mother's biggest disappointment." Elizabeth smiled at the thought of her mother and her poor nerves. The woman had an obsession with marrying off her daughters- whether love was involved or not.

"You made the right choice I'm sure." Darcy said, sipping his drink. Elizabeth said nothing. She was never so personal with any of the parents of her students. Unfortunately as fate would have it, Darcy was the best friend of the love of Jane's life. Elizabeth had the uneasy feeling that they would be meeting quite frequently. Darcy couldn't stand the silence.

"So Lizzy, is it?" Elizabeth tried, and failed, not to blush. She couldn't explain it, but the way he said her name made her stomach muscles tighten.

"Yes, at least, to my family. Occasionally they resort to Eliza, but only to frustrate me." Elizabeth admitted. She couldn't stand Eliza and her family was well aware of the fact.

"Hm, that sounds like my little sister. She calls me Fitz all the time just to irritate me. She knows I hate it." He smiled and for the first time Elizabeth admitted to herself that Will Darcy was a very attractive man. The way he spoke of his little sister was endearing. Elizabeth found herself becoming quite curious about the man seated opposite her. She took him in as she finished her drink. She had only seen him in his work attire. Tonight, however, he was much more relaxed, in jeans that fit him sinfully well and a forest green polo that brought out the striking blue of his eyes. His hair was slightly mussed and Elizabeth realized that he looked more human than she had ever seen before. Before the school year had begun, Elizabeth had been warned by some of the teachers that Darcy was a man as cold as stone, he was fiercely protective of his son Edward and he didn't mind walking over a few teachers to get what he wanted. Before Elizabeth could reply, Jane came over and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"Come on, you are supposed to be having fun. Take another shot and start dancing." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but was cut short. She shot a quick look back at Darcy and shrugged her shoulders to excuse her swift departure. "Oh, I know you think I didn't see you. Go get one of those horrid tequila shots you insist are wonderful and get on the dance floor. You need a lesson in fun, little sister."

Jane pulled Lizzy from her chair and dragged her by the arm to the bar. Darcy watched Jane order her younger sister a drink in an attempt to loosen her up. Elizabeth tossed back her shot in one swift movement. Her face puckered from the intense alcohol and Darcy chuckled to himself at the sight. He was almost amazed to realize Elizabeth Bennet had a son. A five year old son to be exact. He looked at her, guessing that she was no more than 24 or 25 herself. Darcy cursed himself, remembering how only hours before he had advised her to "stick to teaching because she knew nothing about being a parent." He had assumed things and his assumptions were terribly wrong. The fact that he had not been able extricate the young woman from his thoughts since, was not helping the matter. She had made him crazy with her arguing his every point. However, she had passion and he respected and admired her for it.

Bingley strolled over to encourage his friend to socialize. "She's cute right?" He commented, as he noticed his friend staring at Jane's younger sister. "What?" Darcy asked, shaken from his reflections.

"Oh, yes, Jane is very sweet." Bingley gave his friend a hearty laugh and a slap on the back.

"Right, yes, you were staring at Jane just now." Bingley rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't staring at anyone Charlie. I was just thinking." Bingley gave Darcy a look that indicated he certainly did not believe that for a moment.

"Well, either way you are being a bore. Come socialize. You can talk to Lizzy since you weren't staring at her." Darcy began a protest but Bingley just waved it off. It wouldn't matter what Darcy said- once Bingley had the notion that he was correct, there wasn't much swaying him. Darcy moved to the dance floor and noticed that Elizabeth now had a bright smile upon her face. Her cheeks had taken on a rosy tint. Her eyes had a somewhat distant look. With a little alcohol in the system, Lizzy was now having a wonderful time. She laughed aloud at something Charlotte whispered in her ear. They both looked his way and Darcy quickly turned to avoid meeting Elizabeth's eye. Darcy stood awkwardly amidst the crowd, not comfortable enough to dance. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Lizzy's hips swayed to the rhythm of the music. He could not hide his surprise as she made her way over to him. He could see as he looked into her eyes that she was now feeling the full force of the alcohol she had drunk. The mischievous grin on her face made him immediately suspicious.

"Hello," Lizzy said in a husky voice as she continued to move to the blaring music. Darcy looked over her shoulder to see Bingley giving him a congratulatory look as he danced with Jane. Charlotte had found yet another willing partner and was enjoying herself. Darcy just looked at Elizabeth with a smile.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself now Lizzy."

"Mm, hmm." Lizzy agreed, spinning in neat circle. "Don't you dance Mr. Darcy?" He laughed at her tone as she looked up at him from beneath her thick, dark lashes.

"Not if I can help it," Darcy answered honestly.

Ignoring his reply, Lizzy grabbed his hand and twirled beneath it. "Well that's too bad." She was about to move away, but Darcy grabbed her. The alcohol had not dulled her senses that much. She immediately gave him a surprised look, but she didn't fight for him to let her go. She made herself comfortable in his arms. She felt a torrent of feelings flow through her. Will Darcy's surprisingly strong arms were now wrapped about her waist, holding her fitted against him. She had not noticed till now, how very tall he was. She looked up into his eyes and suddenly felt very small and completely vulnerable. Darcy saw it the minute she looked at him. Elizabeth Bennet was afraid. He wasn't surprised as she pulled away and he did not attempt to fight her this time. Darcy had no explanation for his own feelings at this moment either. He hated feeling so much for this young woman. Awareness that nothing could come from these feelings only served to frustrate Darcy further. He was quite ready to leave. Elizabeth had moved to speak to her sister and Bingley was getting another drink. Darcy figured now was as good a time as any to make an excuse and escape.

"Charlie. I think I'll be heading out. I've got an early meeting tomorrow. I'll call you next week." Darcy smiled and turned, trying to get away before Charlie could coerce him to stay.

"Charlie, Lizzy is ready to go. I'll have to take her home." Darcy heard Jane explain to Bingley. He turned to look at the Bennet sisters. One so ready to leave, the other anxious to stay. Bingley turned to Darcy.

"Darcy, you're on your way out. Why don't you bring Lizzy home, so Jane can stay?" Darcy looked from Bingley to Jane to Lizzy. The latter was clearly begging him to refuse. "Sure. I'd be glad to." Darcy held out his hand to Elizabeth, who rejected it and continued on her way out of the bar. She swayed a bit from unsteadiness, but her pride kept her from asking for assistance. Elizabeth turned quickly to face Darcy as soon as they made it out of the door.

"I can just take a cab. I don't need your help." All the mixed emotions Elizabeth was feeling came out in one big huff as anger.

"If you don't mind my contradiction, you are in no shape to go anywhere by yourself Elizabeth." Darcy tired to keep his temper cool and his amusement in check.

Jabbing a finger in his direction, Lizzy replied, "That's Ms. Bennet to you." Elizabeth tried to sound dignified and offended by his informal manners. She looked and seemed neither in her current state. Darcy just rolled his eyes at the woman standing before him, arms crossed in front of her chest, daring him to challenge her.

"Alright Miss Bennet," he said exaggerating the miss. With that, he grabbed her hand and forced her to follow his lead to the car. Finding it useless to argue and nearly impossible to keep up with his long strides, Lizzy allowed herself to be guided by Darcy. After what seemed to be an endless walk, Lizzy collapsed into the front seat of Darcy's car. It put her used old Honda to shame. Lizzy curled into the comfortable leather seat and felt her eyes growing heavy.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you? It's not just in your professional life then?" Darcy winked at Elizabeth as he started the ignition to let her know he was merely joking. Elizabeth found little of his remark to be humorous and settled herself in the seat once more, mumbling to herself. "Insufferable man."

The remainder of the drive was silent except for the radio and the occasional direction from Lizzy to turn. Finally they arrived at Elizabeth's house. Darcy got out the car to walk her to the door. Under any other circumstances, Elizabeth would have been flattered. Collins had certainly never done anything so chivalrous. He had barely waited for her to find her keys when he dropped her at the door. Elizabeth cast a sideways glance at Darcy as they traveled up the walk. The man was totally confusing and much too attractive for his own good. Elizabeth fished for her keys, unsuccessfully.

"May I?" Darcy asked as he grabbed her purse and quickly located her house keys. He unlocked the door for her and ushered her inside. Elizabeth swayed a bit as she walked through the doorway. I really shouldn't drink, she thought to herself as she looked lovingly at the sofa.

"No, you shouldn't" Darcy agreed and Lizzy winced as she realized she'd spoken aloud.

"You're so charming Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Darcy rolled his eyes and teasingly pushed her shoulder, causing her to fall back onto the sofa with a giggle. Darcy's stomach tightened at the sound. There was something about that laugh that made his blood swim and the light in Lizzy's eyes stole his breath. The woman was far too innocent and far too beautiful for her own good.

"Are you ever going to call me Will?" Darcy asked as he took a seat on the sofa beside her.

"I think I prefer Fitz," Elizabeth replied teasingly. Elizabeth didn't understand herself. She couldn't stand this man and somehow he was now at her house in the middle of the night and she was actually flirting with him. What is wrong with me? Darcy saw the quick flash of confusion and fear in her eyes once more. It registered for him. The woman wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of her attraction. She didn't understand it and neither did Darcy, but the feelings were undeniable. The woman drove him crazy in more ways than one and Darcy wasn't fighting it any longer. Suddenly, Elizabeth found herself wrapped firmly in Darcy's embrace. One hand held her around the waist, the other secured behind her neck. Elizabeth wondered, when was the last time she had been held like this? She could see the desire in his eyes, just before his lips met hers. Lizzy did not pull away. She was just as curious to see what would come of the passion raging beneath the surface.

Darcy's lips met hers in one hot, searing kiss. Lizzy felt an explosion in her mind and suddenly she was all over him. Her fingers gripping and tugging his hair. Before she realized her own actions, she was almost in his lap. The man was an expert kisser. His tongue massaged against her own, making her lose control of her thoughts. He changed angles, deepening the kiss. He seemed oblivious to Elizabeth's wild response. Suddenly his mouth, his breath were hot on the sensitive skin of her neck. Her head fell back in surrender. Unable to hold back, Lizzy let out a moan of pleasure.

The sound broke through Darcy's thoughts and he yanked back. Elizabeth nearly fell off the sofa during his abrupt movement. Darcy was mortified by his own actions. Elizabeth struggled to regain coherent thought. Her mind was clouded with Darcy. The man gave mind blowing kisses. Darcy looked at Elizabeth, red cheeks, lips swollen from kissing. He felt satisfaction knowing she had taken as much pleasure from their brief union as he had. Darcy quickly reminded himself that it couldn't go any further. The woman was Edward's teacher. She was too young for him. She had been drinking and Darcy was suddenly struck with the horrifying thought that he had taken advantage of her.

"Ms. Bennett I apologize. It was inexcusable of me." He moved quickly to the door. The confusion on Elizabeth's face only served to embarrass him further.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth searched for the words but seemed at a total loss for how to respond. The man had quite simply kissed her brains out and very nicely apologized. Elizabeth was becoming more confused and frustrated by the moment. Elizabeth simply stared at him in disbelief as he walked out the door. Sinking sat back on the sofa, she thought: What was that?


	2. Note from the Author

Hey there FanFic readers.

This is my first story I am publishing. I have been a reader for a while and writing (but not publishing) for even longer.

I am looking for constructive feedback. I appreciate all reviews.

I know the story starts kind of in the middle, but my true PandP fans won't be lost. Thanks for your interest. More is on the way!

EBGansteve


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Lizzy woke up resolved never to think of Will Darcy again. The man was way too confusing and constantly changing his mind. First, he kissed the life out of her and then apologized for what may have been the most amazing moment of her life. Sitting around thinking about what had transpired only served to irritate Elizabeth more. She changed into her running clothes, grabbed her tennis shoes and headed for the park. Elizabeth put on her jogging playlist on her IPod, composed of only the most upbeat songs and started to run. Exhaustion would be one way to rid herself of all thoughts of Darcy. She would simply be too exhausted to spend any more energy on him. Audubon Park had a short track, only two miles, so Lizzy determined she would run it twice. After the first mile, stress began to fade.

The moment of peace was short lived. As she passed her two mile mark and began to run the track again Darcy appeared from behind her. He seemed to have no issue falling in pace beside her. Feigning ignorance, Lizzy showed him no notice. She suffered through the last two miles of her jog with Darcy beside her, running effortlessly at her pace.

Finally she slowed for her cool down. Lizzy had considered running straight to her car, but she thought the idea just a bit too childish.

Pulling the earbuds from her ears, Lizzy turned to Will.

"Mr. Darcy," she offered a cold smile. "I didn't know you like to jog."

"So you're talking to me now? I was wondering if you would acknowledge my presence at some point." He face had that cocky smirk, but Elizabeth could sense that he was truly a bit concerned.

Elizabeth offered Darcy a cold smile, but could think of nothing polite to say.

Darcy wanted to kick himself. He shouldn't have egged her on. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her off the track to join him on a bench.

"Look, Elizabeth, I want to apologize again."

Elizabeth grew frustrated once again. She didn't want an apology. The man had shown her a side of herself she'd never known before. She'd felt true passion for the first time in her life and he shoved it back in her face.

"I don't want an apology," she said angrily. Darcy could not fathom what had made her so mad.

"What do you want then Ms. Bennett? For the life of me, I can't seem to figure it out." Darcy struggled to keep his own frustrations in check.

Before Lizzy could stop herself, she shouted, "You." The word tumbled out and instantly she regretted it. She wished she could grab that three letter word and stuff it back in her mouth. Darcy's eyes grew wide. Elizabeth was determined not to allow him time to respond. Spinning on her heels, she began a hurried walk to her car. _Good Lord, I'm running away. I'm 25 years old and I am actually running away from a man._

With Darcy's long stride, he was beside her in a moment.

"Can we have a normal conversation please? I think you and I need to clear some things up Ms. Bennet." Darcy's tone left no room for debate and Elizabeth had never felt so small.

"Fine," she replied bitterly. Not wanting to go anywhere with him, but having little choice, Elizabeth followed Darcy's lead.

"Get in," he opened the car door and ushered her inside.

Soon Lizzy was driving down Magazine Street with Fitzwilliam Darcy. Under any other circumstances, it would have been quite nice. Jogging together, go for a drive in a beautiful part of the city. Why couldn't things in her life be less complicated? She stole a glance at the man sitting next to her. His expression gave nothing away. Contemplative, it was the only word she could conjure to adequately describe his present demeanor.

After a few long, silent minutes, Elizabeth grew impatient. "Will, would you mind telling me where we are going?"

Darcy turned down Nashville and pulled into the driveway of a beautiful old home. "Here we are." He replied. His tone was light, but his gaze was intense. Quickly, he was out the car and opening the door for her. The man could be infuriatingly thoughtful that way. Walking her to her door, opening the car door for her, why did he do those things? It only made her like him more.

Elizabeth and Darcy entered the exquisite home. Elizabeth did a slow turn, surveying her surroundings. She had not grown up with such splendor and she certainly couldn't afford such a lifestyle now. She thought of Darcy in her tiny home the previous night. He must have gotten a good laugh out of her house.

"Alright Mr. Darcy I'm here." Elizabeth did not register the look in his eyes until it was too late.

Darcy took a step forward, his strides long and graceful. Elizabeth instinctively backed up, bumping into the wall behind her. Darcy placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, effectively pinning her in place. Elizabeth felt her heart begin to race, her breathing grew shallow. The man stole her breath away and it was absolutely unfair that he should have such an effect on her.

"It's Will, remember?" His lips inched ever closer to her own. Lizzy found herself pushing back against the wall. She wanted to suppress the desire raging inside of her, the throbbing she felt to have Darcy's hands all over her. It was wrong and she couldn't feel this way.

Before she could formulate a command for him to move aside, Lizzy was melting in his kiss. His arms wrapped around her and she was immediately glad of their support, their strength. All of her own strength seemed to evade her when Darcy took hold. She let herself dive in for one deliriously happy moment. She threw all of her passion, all of her emotion into that one kiss, promising herself it would be the last. Her fingers tugged at his hair as his hands explored the exposed skin of her waist. Elizabeth tried to block the images that flooded her mind. Images of everything those hands could do.

She forced herself to remember where she was, who she was. Darcy obviously came from a different world. His home was evidence enough. She tried to pull away, but Darcy tightened his grip. He was not letting go this time. Damn the man for being so in control, Lizzy thought.

Finally ignoring all the many warnings running through her head, she let herself enjoy the moment.

Darcy reluctantly pushed away and Lizzy registered the sound of footsteps in the next room. She tugged at her shirt out of consciousness.

A well-dressed older man appeared. He stole a brief glance at Elizabeth before speaking to Darcy.

"William, I see you've returned from your jog. Should I ask Mrs. Hannamen to bring some coffee and breakfast for you and your guest?"

The formality of it all made Elizabeth force herself to stifle a laugh. No one could honestly live this way each day.

"That would be fine Rogers. This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Edward's teacher."

Elizabeth saw the shadow of recognition and something akin to amusement pass over Rogers' face, but it was gone in a flash. The man must be a force to be reckoned with at poker.

"Lovely to meet you miss." With that he turned and disappeared into the house.

Darcy was both frustrated and grateful by the sudden appearance of old Rogers. The man had been with his family for years and Darcy was sure he would hear no end of the man's opinion of Elizabeth once they were alone. The thought made him turn his attention back to her face. She looked in awe and also amused. It was one of the many things he was finding quite irresistible about this young lady. Her ability to laugh in almost any situation. She moved to take in the artwork on the walls, Darcy fell in step beside her and gently took her hand, lacing his fingers with her own. He felt pure pleasure at her touch. At that moment, she turned the full force of her smile upon him and he knew he would work harder than anything to earn that smile every time they were together.

"Hungry Miss Bennet?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yes, thank you. I guess you could start calling me Elizabeth now." Elizabeth offered with a shy smile. Darcy's answering smile made her stomach flutter.

He led her through the house into the kitchen. They sat at a beautiful granite covered island while a woman Elizabeth could only assume was Mrs. Hannamen fixed coffee and French toast. The aroma wafting through the kitchen made Lizzy's mouth water.

"Mrs. Hannamen this is my friend Miss Elizabeth Bennett. As I'm sure Rogers already informed you, the old gossip that he is, Miss Bennett is Edward's teacher."

"Lovely to meet you miss. But you must be freezing?" Mrs. Hannamen suggested eyeing the thin tank top Elizabeth had as her only covering. She turned a sharp eye towards Darcy. "Darcy go get this girl a shirt or something before she freezes completely."

"Well yes Ma'am." With that Darcy rose and disappeared into yet another part of the house.

"Will rarely brings anyone over. It's nice to see that he is still capable of interacting with people beyond Edward, Rogers and myself. You seem good for him."

Lizzy was unsure how to respond. "Mrs. Hannamen,"

"Sara please."

"Sara, Will and I only ran into each other at the park this morning. I'm not really sure why he even brought me here in the first place." Elizabeth replied honestly, biting at her bottom lip.

"Oh sweetie, don't think because Rogers is ancient and I'm no spring chicken that we can't tell that man is smitten with you."

Lizzy laughed as the woman poured her some coffee.

"Cream or sugar?"

"Black, thank you."

"Ah, good. You have to like things strong to survive in this house miss."

Just then Darcy rounded the corner with an old worn button down. Coming behind Elizabeth he held it out for her, as though she were a lady putting on her coat. Lizzy slid her arms into the sleeves, reveling in the warmth. Darcy moved to her front and buttoned the oversized shirt halfway up. Lizzy could feel the tension as he hovered above her, slowly buttoning the soft cotton around her. She felt his breath on her cheek and she was enveloped in the smell of pure masculinity. He paused before retreating to his own chair and for one long moment. Lizzy was lost in his blue gray eyes, drowning in an emotion she did not care to name.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sara seemed to sense whatever moment they had was closing and moved back into the picture. "Coffee sir?"

"Please Sara that would be lovely." Darcy replied, never taking his eyes from Elizabeth.

Sara served the coffee and the plates and excused herself from the kitchen, inviting them to serve themselves as much as they desired, she would be back later to clean up.

Sara moved quietly through the hosue. Stopping finally at Darcy's study where she knew Rogers would be cleaning and arranging Darcy's news and calendar for the day.

"Clear that calendar Rogers. I think our Will shall have a day with his young lady." Sara smiled at the thought. Poor man needed to finally show some interest in another woman. It was beginning to become worrisome.

"Young is certainly right." Rogers huffed. "I caught 'em necking in the foyer, like some teenage flirt."

"Oh hush, Rogers, the man is finally moving on. You should have seen those two in the kitchen. I think we may have a new woman in this house soon Rogers. Thank heaven."

"Hold your tongue you old ninny. Do not wish that little woman on me. I do not need some gold digger working her claws into our Fitzwilliam. The man needs to watch himself. The nerve of Edward's teacher. Praying on a rich lonely man."

"You've got it all wrong Rogers and I can't wait to say I told you so."

"Hah, we shall see Miss Sara. We shall see."

Sara returned to the kitchen and to sounds of laughter. Darcy and Elizabeth stood in front of the sink, water splashing cleaning the dishes. Well, Sara could use that term loosely. They were getting more water on each other and the floor than on those dishes. But if the smile on Will's face was any indication, neither seemed to mind. Sara slipped out as quietly as she had come. Oh, yes, Rogers would eat his words.

Elizabeth felt Darcy's laugh all the way down to her toes. The sound was worth waiting for, a sound of pure joy. He splashed her with the suds once more, but she was quick to maneuver her plate and block the spray. She had simply suggested they clean up for Mrs. Hannamen since Sara had done all the cooking and it had somehow turned into a water fight. Darcy leaned forward and tucked a stray hair behind Lizzy's ear. She watched his gaze turn serious. Her cheek tingled from the brief contact of his hands, so warm from the dishwater. He leaned in slowly. The anticipation sending Elizabeth reeling. Her body was starting that slow ache that had become so familiar in the presence of Fitzwilliam Darcy. She had realized it last night on the dance floor. The man was too damn hot, full of surprises, a wonderful father and the rare combination made her weak at the knees. Her took her mouth with another scorching kiss. But the urgency was gone and Lizzy and Darcy took advantage of the time for a lazy exploration of one another. Determined to learn every taste and savor each feel, unsure how long this fantasy was going to last.

Lizzy was jarred from her bliss, as her phone rang loud and clear from her pocket.

Darcy watched her lick her lips and the gesture nearly brought him to his knees. She pulled the phone quickly from her pocket. The dazed look quickly disappearing from her face as she answered.

"Collins is something wrong? Is John alright?" _I should never have let this weekend happen_, she thought.

"Fine fine, stop your whining Lizzy or this boy is going to become a complete pansy."

Darcy watched the hurt and anger slowly creep into Lizzy's eyes. "Why are you calling Colins?"

"Well the brat is begging to come home, so I drove to your house but your not here."

"Don't refer to my son like that ever again. I'll be there in twenty minutes, don't leave and don't leave him there either."

"What do you think I am, an idiot?"

Lizzy bit her tongue. "Wait for me there."

Lizzy hung up the phone and her worried eyes met Darcy's. He held out his keys. "Where are we headed?"

She flew into his arms, taking comfort from his embrace whether or not he meant to give it. "I need to go home. If you could just bring me back to my car."

"Nonsense, it sounded urgent. I'll drive you straight there."

Darcy drove as fast and as carefully as possible to get Elizabeth home. She said nothing the entire way, her eyes riveted on the road as though she could somehow compel them to move faster. Darcy made it to her house in just under fifteen minutes. There sat a questionable looking man with John. Darcy looked at the boy and imagined that if he only had a set of curls he would be the spitting image of his mother. The same clear and curious eyes. The same glossy brown hair with the slightest hint of auburn. They were an attractive mother/son pair.

"You can leave now Collins. I'm here."

"I could leave but then I'd miss the introduction to this fine fellow who drove you here." Collins eyed Lizzy suspiciously. The woman had shown up in his car, hers missing, wearing a man's shirt and looking as thought she had been doing quite a bit of physical activity. She always swore she was too busy for relationships, but apparently now she had found the time.

Darcy walked his fine lean form up to Collins, nearly towering above the man. "Will Darcy. And you would be?"

"Drew Collins. John's father."

Will surveyed the man in one quick sweep and wondered quietly what had possessed Lizzy to have anything to do with him.

Elizabeth broke though the tension. "Alright Collins, you've met. Now go home please. Thank you for bringing John home."

Collins made a grunting noise in reply and got into his own beat up car before driving away.

Lizzy fell to her knees in front of her child. She looked him in the eyes and offered the widest smile she could muster. "I'm so happy you're back sweetie. I missed you so much." She enveloped him in a hug before he could get away and showered his cheek with kisses.

John was eyeing Darcy with a mixture of suspicion and embarrassment. "Alright Mom, I'm back."

"This is Mr. Will Darcy. He's a friend and Edward Darcy's dad from my class." John watched his mother smile at Darcy. She didn't look at the other dad's that way.

"Hey, I'm John."

Darcy walked over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Your mom told me you're five. Makes you the man of the house I guess."

John's chest puffed up a bit and Lizzy smiled. So proud, only one of many faults the Bennets could boast of.

"Yeah."

"Well then I need to check with you. I like hanging out with your Mom. Do you think it would be okay if your Mom and I are friends?"

On unknown ground, John was unsure how to feel about being asked about his Mom's relationships. He looked to her for guidance but found nothing but the same smile she always had for him. He knew it was purely his decision to approve or disapprove of the man standing in front of him. He recognized that his Mom was happy with Mr. Darcy. Happier than he had ever seen her with his Dad. Knowing Darcy was waiting, John shrugged.

"I guess that's okay with me."

"Thank you buddy. I think we both just want your Mom to be happy."

Elizabeth stepped in at that moment, not sure how much more she could take of Darcy being a father figure to her son. The moment filled her with hope, but also scared her beyond belief. It had always been she and John, with Collins flitting in and out as he pleased. She didn't know if she could handle the constant presence of a male in John's life. Darcy had said he wanted friendship from her and that was what he would receive. They would take their relationship back a few steps and get to know each other.

"Alright John, say bye to Mr. Darcy. I wanna hear all about your visit with Dad and why you wanted to come home early."

Darcy recognized that he was being excused. He tried not to take offense to Elizabeth's ploy to remove him quickly from her presence. She needed time with her son. Obviously, something had happened with his father and she needed to discover the details. Darcy walked to his car, glancing over his shoulder, he was pleased to find Elizabeth watching him leave. She gave him a smile and mouthed "Thank you" before he got in and drove away.

As Darcy drove home, he considered their lives. Both parents of young boys. Both single, unattached adults, but with major commitments to their children. Darcy was raising Edward alone, but he wondered about Collins. The man seemed like utter filth in Darcy's opinion, but obviously something had attracted Elizabeth to him. He was amazed by the swift pang of jealousy he felt as he considered Elizabeth with another man. He certainly had no claim on her, so why did it feel as though she were his?

Note: So I have definitely created a bunch of characters that do not exist in the book. Hope Jane Austen doesn't mind. Also, if you know anything about New Orleans- that is where the story is supposed to be taking place. Thanks again for reading my story. You have no idea how excited I am to see someone is actually reading this!


	4. Chapter 3

Elizabeth had spent the rest of her Saturday with her son. She tried to remain composed as John explained to her how his father had taken him to play in the park. He wanted to play pitch and catch with John and help John improve his pitching skills. Of course, Collins ended up berating the poor child for his inability to throw the perfect pitch. Elizabeth did not understand how anyone could be so completely horrible to a small child. John was practically in tears by the time he finished the story.

As Elizabeth got him to bed that night, she held him close and they said their nightly prayers. She read him stories until he fell asleep on her shoulder. For what seemed like hours, Elizabeth lay there considering all that had happened in the past 48 hours. The events of her weekend played through her mind like a movie- her conference with Will, going to the club and finding him there, the mind blowing kiss on her couch, then that awkward moment in the park before going to Darcy's home. It all came to an abrupt and screeching halt with one phone call from Collins. A tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek as she wondered if Collins would constantly find ways to ruin the life of she and her child.

Her thoughts returned to Will. There was absolutely no comparison between Darcy and Collins. She silently admitted to herself that she had been afraid of her attraction to him in the beginning, but it still did not help the situation that Darcy's son was her student. She could only imagine the gossip that would fly around school. Goodness, she had not even told Jane what happened. In all the craziness of the day, she had no time to call her sister. Slipping gently from the bed, doing her best not to wake John, she tiptoed to her own room to get her phone. It was only 9:00pm and Elizabeth had no doubt Jane was awake.

"Hello," her sister answered in her always cheerful way.

"Hey Janey," Elizabeth sighed.

Jane chuckled at her sister's dramatics, "What has you so down?"

"Totally confused is the more appropriate description." Elizabeth quipped.

"Oh no, tell me all about it." Jane responded and settled herself on the couch for a long convo with her sister.

Elizabeth went on to tell her story to Jane, starting with the fact that Darcy was the parent she had complained about from school. Finally she told her about Collins being a crappy father and John's tearful story.

Jane rolled her eyes as she listened to Elizabeth talk about Collins. The mere mention of his name made her want to gag. " Well you already know my opinion of Collins. But seriously, I'm more than a little excited to hear about you and Will!" Jane practically squealed with delight. "Charlie and I thought you all would be perfect. I cannot believe Edward is your student."

Elizabeth could picture Jane on the other end of the line, starting to plan a wedding between she and Will. "Well, perfect or not," Elizabeth stated, "it does not solve the problem that Darcy is Edward's dad. I cannot date a parent."

"Is that your personal rule or is that in the handbook?" Jane asked bluntly.

Elizabeth paused for a moment. "I need to remain professional or I won't be taken seriously by the other parents or my co-workers."

Jane huffed. "You're making excuses now." Jane paused to consider her words. "Lizzy you deserve to be happy. Your job is taking care of everyone else. You come home and you take care of John. Hell, you help Charlotte and I with anything we ask and you are a total pushover with Dad. Do something for yourself. Things are moving fast between you and Will and I think you are getting overwhelmed. Take a step back, have a normal conversation with him that doesn't lead to you making out and see what he thinks."

Elizabeth listened patiently. She hated that her sister could make so much sense sometimes. "You make it sound so simple," Lizzy finally replied.

"Only because you make everything so difficult. Just talk to him."

"Thanks for listening Jane. You always help." Elizabeth smiled remembering how they used to share a room as girls. They would slide under the covers and have secret whispered conversations when the house was quiet and dark. Those were fond memories for Elizabeth. She had three younger sisters with whom she had always been close. However, there was an incredible bond between she and Jane. They were sisters and the best of friends.

"You know I am always here for you." With that, Jane said her goodbyes and got off the line. She was more than thrilled to call Bingley and tell him was had transpired between Will and Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 4

Note to the readers: Thanks for all the reviews! I really hate Collins and Elizabeth together too. Collins is so squirrelly (to be honest I started writing this story like three years ago and recently rediscovered it on my computer). I could not tell you what inspired the idea of Collins and Elizabeth but I just decided to roll with it and see where the story and the characters take me. (FYI… probably going to write Collins out by the end in some way…)

Chapter 4

Darcy drove home from Elizabeth's house slightly frazzled and more than a little confused. They had a wonderful morning together, but they had not had any meaningful conversation about where this relationship was going. Relationship… was that the right word? Darcy wasn't sure. It implied a commitment and he had no idea what Elizabeth was thinking. He could sense she had reservations because of Edward being her student. Darcy was concerned about that fact as well. Of course both of them had to consider introducing a new person into their child's life. Things could be incredibly awkward in the future for Will, as well as Edward, if things did not work out for he and Elizabeth. The obstacles seemed endless and it weighed on him.

He went straight into his office. Checking the clock, Darcy realized he had but an hour to himself before his in-laws would be bringing Edward home. Darcy rested his elbow on his desk and placed his chin in his hand. He stared at the framed photo of his late wife, which sat on the corner of his large mahogany desk. It had been five years since his wife passed away. Edward's second birthday had been a mere month away. Darcy frowned at the thought that Edward had no memories of his mother. Every night, before tucking him in, Darcy would tell Edward a story about his mother. Sometimes it was the story of how she and Darcy met, but often it was something random. Darcy immediately formed an image of his wife dancing barefoot in the kitchen, holding her six-month-old baby and singing along to Christmas carols on the radio. He smiled to himself.

Opening the top drawer of his desk, Darcy pulled out paper and a pen. Whenever he had a major decision to make, he and Mary would create a pros and cons list together. Darcy felt funny having conversations with his deceased wife, but he often wrote to her. He settled himself in his chair and began to explain his dilemma to Mary.

My dearest Mary,

I've been thinking of you today, of how happy you would be that I am beginning to move on. But it isn't easy. I miss you. When you were first taken from me the emptiness was unbearable. How could I have made it without Edward to ease the pain? You left me with the best piece of us and for that I will be eternally grateful. I am beginning to feel however, that Edward may not be the only person to help fill that void. I've met someone. She is full of life and smiles and the most charming laughter. I can't help but think that you would have been friends. How I wish I could talk to you my love, for I need your advice now more than ever.

Darcy put down his pen and folded the note. Taking a second sheet of paper from the drawer, Darcy began to form his pros and cons list.

Pros:

Makes me smile

Makes me laugh

Edward loves her

Wonderful with children

Witty

Intelligent

Mutual friends

Understands the responsibilities I have as a father

Cons:

Edward's teacher

What if it doesn't work out?

Darcy stopped writing there. That was really what held him back. He could analyze their situation all day, but it came down to one simple fact. He was afraid of the consequences if it didn't work out.

He glanced at the clock once more and realized his hour was almost up. He picked up the phone to call Edward's grandmother. With his own parents long deceased, it was a blessing that Mary's parents took an active role in Edward's life.

After checking in, Darcy made a call to his friend Charlie. He needed some perspective.

"Charlie here," Bingley answered in his merry tone.

Darcy couldn't help but smirk, "Do you ever get depressed?" Darcy chuckled.

"Not that I can recall," Bingley answered honestly, "Oh, no there was one time. You tried to convince me that I shouldn't ask Jane out. But beyond that… probably not."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you proved me wrong. You two are a perfect match." Darcy admitted, as he had to Bingley as well, that he was wrong on that account.

"So what can I do for you today? Calling to thank me for that ingenious set up last night." Charlie teased.

"I may not be thanking you yet." Darcy responded before filling Charlie in on the events of the past two days.

Never loosing his good humor or positive attitude, Charlie merely stated, "I don't know what's stopping you."

"Charlie, I just explained how awkward it would be if things don't work out." Darcy was becoming a bit impatient that Charlie was completely ignoring the fact that Elizabeth was Edward's teacher.

"And how miserable will you feel knowing you were too afraid to even give it a shot?" Charlie shot back at him. For once, Darcy did not have an answer for his friend. "Grow a pair Will and call the girl." With that Charlie said goodbye and left Darcy to his brooding.

"Dad!"

Darcy's head shot up at his favorite sound in the world. Edward's voice announcing he was home. Running to his arms, Darcy embraced his son in a warm, tight hug.

"How are you champ?" Darcy asked after releasing his son and giving him a thorough once over. "I think you grew while you were at Gram's house."

"That's impossible," Edward protested. "Gram and I made rice krispie treats at her house and we saved you one." Edward pulled his father from the office chair and began dragging him towards the kitchen. Darcy let himself be pulled along, happy to forget the stress of relationships and enjoy an afternoon with his child.


	6. Chapter 5

It was Monday morning and Elizabeth was making the drive to work. She had to drag John out of bed. They had stayed up too late the night before watching The Muppets together. She felt bad, but she had let John stay up with her simply because she needed the company. Will hadn't called. She told herself repeatedly that he was a busy man. It didn't bother her in the least and he would call as soon as he had a chance. Then she told herself she was a big fat liar. Elizabeth turned up the radio so John would not have to listen to her repeated sighing. She squared her shoulders and put on her happy face. Reality was not allowed to interfere with her classroom. The outside world simply didn't exist when she stood in front of her class of 28 students. Oh, but how was she ever going to make it through the day with Edward Darcy's handsome little face staring up at her?

Elizabeth worked morning care to make a few extra dollars. It was 6:45 when she arrived at school. Before care didn't open until 7:00 but she enjoyed a few quite moments to break down her classroom and prepare for the day. She was surprised to see another car in the parking lot. As she pulled in, she looked over and realized she knew that car all too well. She gathered her things and went to unlock the building. After setting down her things, she looked up to find Will and Edward Darcy standing in her doorway. John had gone to the computers, as was his morning routine. Edward waved and joined him. The two began an animated conversation about the game John was playing. Edward being a year and a half older had more than enough advice for the younger boy.

Will and Elizabeth shared a smile at the scene.

"Good morning," they both started. Lizzy let out a nervous laugh as Darcy ran his fingers through his hair.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Darcy asked, feeling completely lame. He was intimidated and out of practice.

"About average. It could've been better." Elizabeth left it at that, thinking it wise not to share her disappointment that he hadn't called.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Darcy added, as though reading her mind. She seemed distant and he was trying to decipher her feelings.

"I'm sure you were busy." Elizabeth said. She hated that she was making excuses for him, but she simply couldn't handle it if he rejected her in the middle of her classroom with her son ten feet away.

Darcy took a hesitant step forward. He wanted to maintain his distance in case another parent would walk in. "Elizabeth," he paused afraid to open up and gathering the courage to do so, " I picked up the phone one hundred times yesterday. I never had the right words. I'm still not sure that I do, but I need to say this before I loose my nerve. I want to be with you. I want to see where this could go and I needed to come tell you that this morning before either of us had time to talk ourselves out of it. I can't remember the last time I smiled or laughed so much with anyone besides Edward. I just felt happy being in your presence."

Elizabeth felt like she might cry. She had been sure he was going to reject her, tell her she wasn't worth the risk. Oh, how she had misjudged him. And she had never been happier.

"Can we meet sometime soon, just the two of us?" Darcy's eyes seemed to plead with her and Elizabeth realized she still had not spoken.

"Of course," she nearly shouted. "I mean, yes. I'd love that. I was hoping you would still want to," she responded feeling slightly embarrassed and trying to keep her excitement in check.

Darcy gave her the most amazing smile before taking another bold step forward. They were nearly touching and Elizabeth couldn't believe she had missed him so much so quickly.

"I want us to talk without any interruptions. See if you can get a babysitter for tonight and I'll check in with you later?" He offered.

Elizabeth agreed. Darcy lingered for a moment, debating if her should kiss her cheek before leaving. He wanted to kiss her, to be close to her and breathe her intoxicating scent once more. However, another parent walked in to drop off her daughter and the moment was shattered.

"Talk to you later." Darcy said.

"Have a nice day," Elizabeth offered and turned her attention towards the incoming student.

Darcy gave her one more thorough look before shutting the door and going to his car. He could not wait for his conversation with her tonight. They could get to know each other better and hopefully settle some of their issues. He left her classroom feeling a bit lighter and full of hope.

Note: love all my reviews! Having trouble finding a lot of time to update, but I really want the next chapter to be good. Lizzy and Darcy are going to have some serious conversation and you will get some of the back story you were looking for! As always, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was so pleased that Jane was willing to watch her nephew on such short notice. She had called her favorite sister on her lunch break to update her on life. Elizabeth had practically danced through the rest of the afternoon. She gave her class fifteen minutes of free time at the end of the day, to start their homework early or select one of her special books from her private classroom library. She was humming to herself as she walked out of the building and had nothing but smiles for every one of her co-workers as she clocked out that afternoon.

Her mood change was not lost on her child either and John took complete advantage of her upbeat attitude by convincing her to get him his favorite- a chocolate frosty from Wendy's- on the way home. John was excited to hear that he was spending an evening with his Aunt Jane. Mom didn't know that she let him stay up late and eat chocolate chip cookies with her when she babysat.

Elizabeth and Darcy had agreed that he would pick her up from her house at 7. It was exactly 7 PM when the bell rang. Elizabeth forced herself not to run to the door as Jane tried to smother her laughter. Elizabeth stuck out her tongue at Jane, and then turned to open the door. There on her doorstep stood Darcy, Bingley and Edward. Elizabeth smiled and ushered them inside.

Edward headed straight for the Wii where John was playing Mario Kart. The two quickly started a race together barely noticing that their parents were about to leave. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Darcy were giving out numerous and unnecessary instructions to Jane and Charlie.

"This is my cell number Charlie, in case Jane is busy but something happens and you need to get in touch with me. Jane knows I always keep the numbers for poison control on the fridge, just in case. John should be in bed by 9:00. He already had his bath. It is still a school night so he can't have too much junk and he needs to stay in his own bed. I think that should cover it."

Jane just rolled her eyes and pushed her sister towards the door. "They'll be fine. I've watched John a thousand times before. Now leave. You are officially kicked out of your own house." Jane ended by pushing Lizzy and Will out the door and locking it with a decisive click.

Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand, happy that he was once again free to be touching her in some way. Elizabeth threaded her fingers with his and allowed him to lead her to the car. They were going to a nearby coffee shop, figuring it would be quiet on a Monday evening. Darcy, always the gentleman, opened the door for Elizabeth.

"I really love it when you do that." Elizabeth sighed.

"My mother raised me right, even if my sister Gege wouldn't agree," Darcy chuckled.

Elizabeth saw her chance to get to know him better and she took it. So began their own version of twenty questions.

"How many siblings do you have?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Just one- my younger sister Georgiana. But she hates that so I call her Gege. You?" Darcy asked while focusing on his driving.

"Well, you know Jane. She's the oldest. Then there's me. And I have three younger sisters: Mary, Kitty and Lydia."

Darcy looked surprised. "Your father must have been one tough man putting up with a house of six females."

Elizabeth laughed. "Tough would be the last word I would use to describe my father. More like relaxed and sarcastic. He drives my mother mad and I think that's what I love best about him. What about your parents?" Elizabeth watched his smile fall a bit and hoped she had not asked anything too personal.

"They died ten years ago. I was just finishing college and Gege was only 16. It was difficult for her, but we got through it together." It was vague, but Elizabeth sensed that it was a difficult topic for him even after a decade. "Rogers and Mrs. Hannamen have been second parents to me. They are family to me and Gege."

Elizabeth loved that Darcy spoke so fondly of his little sister. It was endearing.

"Enough about me. I want to know more about you. I hate to ask this. But it has been bugging me since Saturday." Darcy paused and almost changed his mind before asking, "Collins?"

Elizabeth had to stifle a laugh at the look on his face. It was complete disgust mixed with total confusion as though the very idea was unfathomable. Honestly, he was fairly close. At that moment, Elizabeth and Will arrived at their destination and the conversation had to briefly be put on hold.

"Let's get some coffee." Darcy stated. "But don't think you are off the hook on that one. I'm dying to hear your answer."

Elizabeth smiled and silently thanked God that their conversation could remain lighthearted. She knew that they had not even begun to scratch the surface, but it was nice to laugh with Will. She was simply enjoying his company and it felt wonderful. They ordered two hot coffees and found a quiet corner table.

After getting comfortable, Darcy resumed his questions. "So, Collins?"

"Would you believe youthful indiscretion?" Elizabeth asked certain that he would want more details.

"I believe it, but I'm sure there's more to this story." He waited patiently, hopeful that she would trust him enough to provide some answers.

Elizabeth took a long, fortifying sip of her coffee. She needed something to help her through answering this question even if she had expected it. "Well, I was in my second year of college. I had gone to a small private school with only about 3000 students so Collins and I ran into each other frequently even though he was a year older. I decided to go through rush that year because a few friends told me how much they loved the sorority parties and sisterhood was the best. It turned out that wasn't my thing, but I'm getting off track. I went to one of the last big parties of rush, the sororities and fraternities held the event together. Collins was a TKE. He certainly took much better care of himself in college, but don't misunderstand- he was always a bit superior and slimy. We got so hammered at this party. My girlfriends were serving me one drink after another and I do not handle that well. Collins offered to help me back to my dorm. Things happened and now I'm here four and a half years later." Elizabeth was running her index finger along the rim of her coffee cup, staring deeply into the dark liquid. She didn't want to look up, afraid of Darcy's intense eyes. He could almost look through her sometimes and she didn't wish to feel so vulnerable.

Darcy knew there were things she wasn't saying. She had kept their conversation light until he took it deeper. He had a feeling if he asked the tough questions, she would answer him, reluctantly. However, he would get the answers he dreaded. Like a car accident where you cannot force yourself to look away, Darcy asked the question he dreaded most, "Do you remember what happened when he took you home?"

Elizabeth looked up at him from underneath thick, dark lashes and answered simply, "I remember enough."

Darcy was nearly seething. "Why do you let him anywhere near you, near John?"

Elizabeth had a feeling he wouldn't understand and she tried to explain it to him the way she had tried to explain it to Jane or her father. "No matter the circumstances of how it happened, whether I wanted it or not, Collins is John's father. If I could have chosen anyone else, believe me, I would have. I won't deny John the opportunity to know his father. One day, very soon, my son is going to be old enough and mature enough to form his own opinion of his father. I have no doubt in my mind that he will feel much the same as you and I. And on that day, I will kindly ask Collins to say his goodbyes and leave us be. However, until then, I have to acknowledge that no matter how repellent I find him, he was instrumental in giving me the most amazing part of my life. I had hoped in the beginning that being around John would have been helpful to him, but honestly he is just too selfish and immature."

Darcy had never met a person with such restraint. If he knew where to find him, Darcy would have hunted Collins down and given him the beating of a lifetime. He listened as Elizabeth delivered that speech. He watched the play of emotion across her face. He had more respect for her and for her strength and grace in handling her situation. She quite simply amazed him. He thought about how innocent and carefree she appeared only a few days before. How could someone who had been through so much still find so many opportunities to smile and laugh?

"You amaze me." He finally whispered. For the first time since he mentioned Collins, Elizabeth looked up to meet his eyes. She found no pity, no judgment, but rather a deep respect. She offered him a bright smiled and said, "Thank you."

They were both silent for a long moment, content to study each other's faces. Elizabeth finally broke the silence. "Alright, my turn for a question. Please tell me if it's too personal and you do not need to answer. Will you tell me about your wife?"

After what Elizabeth had just shared Darcy felt it impossible to refuse her. "Her name was Mary. She was my best friend and I was in love with her from the moment I met her. We dated for about a year and a half before I asked her to marry me. I think my wedding day has only been surpassed by the birth of Edward in the amount of joy I felt on that occasion. We were married two years and then had Edward. She passed away one month before Edward turned two. In all we had less than six years together, but I treasure every memory we made."

Elizabeth wanted to cry when she considered the tremendous loss that Darcy had suffered over the past ten years, between his parents and his wife. It was heartbreaking.

"That's why you are so protective of Edward." Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly. " I had one of the other teachers tell me in the beginning of the year that you were very involved in Edward's life. She was impressed to see a father so concerned and involved." Elizabeth left out the part about him being labeled a "helicopter parent" for his tendency to hover. "I had so wanted to keep the conversation light," Elizabeth quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood. The atmosphere surrounding them seemed to thicken over the past few minutes.

Darcy chuckled, "Yes, I think we may have gotten more than we bargained for when we started Twenty Questions. Should we move on to safer subjects?"

"Like the fact that I am incredibly attracted to my student's father?" Elizabeth joked.

"Are you really? And who might that be?" Darcy asked with a cocky smirk.

"Hm, I'm not sure that you would know him. He's tall, incredibly handsome, and expert kisser. Although, it's been a few days since we've kissed so my memory is a bit fuzzy on that point." Elizabeth joked.

"Well I would be happy to remedy that situation for you," Darcy answered turning suddenly serious. He leaned across the table laying one sweet, tempting kiss on her lips. Just long enough to leave her wanting more.

Elizabeth sighed happily. Silently telling herself that this man's lips had been made to kiss hers. Not wanting to shatter the moment, but needing to hear his thoughts, Elizabeth asked suddenly, "What are we going to do about the fact that I'm Edward's teacher? That doesn't even cover my concerns about introducing someone new into John's life. I want to explore where this could go, but I need to know how to handle it." Elizabeth asked honestly.

Darcy sighed. "I've been wondering the same thing. Maybe we could just arrange some play dates for the boys on the weekends. Play dates involving only the four of us." Darcy tried to emphasize the underlying meaning.

A slow smile spread across Elizabeth's face. "I certainly do not see any problem with meeting you on the weekend Mr. Darcy, since our children have become such good friends. I wouldn't want to deny John and Edward the opportunity to see each other outside of school."

So Elizabeth and Darcy agreed to see where this relationship would go. They would spend time together. Time that included their children, as each clearly understood that the other came as a package deal. Neither had an answer as to what might occur if things did not work out, but Elizabeth chose to focus on the positive instead of asking what if. She had finally found an intelligent, charming man, who was interested in her, without being intimated by her status as a young single mother.

Darcy drove her home, promising to call the next day, Elizabeth moved to get out of car, as they had arrived in front of her house. But Darcy gently grabbed her wrist and stopped her from exiting the car.

"Did you forget something?" Elizabeth asked, but Darcy's only reply was the crushing force of his lips against her own. Elizabeth made no effort to resist and simply melted into his kiss. It was warm and passionate and full of promise. When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily. Darcy sat for a moment trying to get his racing heart under control. The sight of Ms. Elizabeth Bennett, hair mussed, lips swollen, and eyes glazed conjured up all sorts of fantastic images which Darcy struggled to push aside.

"We should go check on the boys," Elizabeth finally said, straining to sound calm, while her pulse was racing and her blood felt like liquid fire. Darcy simply nodded his agreement and they both exited the car.

The entered Elizabeth's house to find John and Edward asleep on Jane and Charlie, sitting on the couch watching a chick flick as Jane dabbed her eyes with a tissue. Charlie gave them a look of thanks, appreciating their good timing as he needed to be rescued from the ridiculous film.

Elizabeth scooped up John and carried him to bed. She came back to find Edward similarly positioned in Darcy's arms. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Darcy promised once again to call her the following day. Elizabeth fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Note: Hope you enjoyed some of the serious convo with D and E. So Collins is disgusting, tried not to be too depressing there with the story about Collins and Darcy's wife. Anywho, here's a little teaser: coming soon- Caroline Bingley. Oh boy, she should be a fun addition to this mix. (PS… I'm pretty much making this up as I go with a general idea of where I want to end… any ideas you've got I am happy to consider. Thanks!)


End file.
